As Told By Their Friends
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: The gang discusses the merits of a relationship between two of their own.


**This is a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews I will continue with other 'As Told' chapters, but about H/G or H/LL, etc. This is completely AU, and if I do continue it please remember that any further chapters are not a continuation of this universe.**

**

* * *

**

Why Hermione and Harry Should Date (As Told By Their Friends)

"I think they should date because their names match…you know, Harry – Hermione… It just works," Lavender said as she argued with the group of people around the bar in the Three Broomsticks that sunny Saturday in December of their seventh year.

Dean shook his head. "Come on, Lav, there's got to be more to it than their names matching!"

"But if they got married they'd have the same initials, HJP," Lavender snapped.

"Be realistic! They should be together because they complete each other!" Dean said fervently.

"I'm with Dean on this one," Neville said softly, though like whenever he spoke, everyone listened intently. Since the final battle when Neville had defeated Bellatrix Lestrange, he became a hero, not quite as much as Harry, but as close as was possible. "Harry is the personable one; he can get along with almost anyone, and Hermione can't. He's good at practical application of magic; she's better at theory. He's the talent, and she's the brains. Harry is emotionally stunted, and Hermione is the Dr. Phil of Hogwarts."

"Who?" Ron asked from his position beside a very giggly Rose Zeller.

"Dr. Phil is a famous Muggle Mind-Healer. He has a program on the telly," Neville said, shrugging. "I watched the show with Hannah all this summer." He smiled down at the curvy blonde that was nestled beneath his arm.

"I personally think it's because of their hair," Parvati said, giggling. "Hermione's is bushy and unmanageable, and Harry's is just unmanageable."

"That's as ridiculous as what Lavender said!" a very tipsy Seamus called out from the other end of the bar. "They should be together because everyone knows that intelligent girls and moody guys are the best in bed! The sex would be awesome!" Seamus gestured wildly, falling off his stool in the process.

Padma squealed in embarrassment at the mention of the 's' word, and covered her ears.

Ron chuckled at this reaction then added his opinion. "They should get married because they both want big families," he said knowingly.

"See! Ron agrees with me!" Seamus yelled from the floor.

"No," Luna said, shaking her head. "It's because the Nargles are throwing love dust in their eyes. That's why they should be together.

Blaise Zabini stared at the odd blonde from his table behind her. "While I don't know either person well, I think that it's fairly obvious how much they love each other, and that is the best reason for any couple to be together."

"Furthermore," Ginny added, "they know each other better than most couples who've been together for a century or more. Did any of you seem them last night at dinner?"

"I did," Colin said. "Hermione would pass him something before he could finish asking for it, _and _he served some of her food without needing to ask her what she wanted."

"True," Dennis agreed. "I noticed that they weren't even paying attention to what each other did, it looked like it had been rehearsed it was so smoothly done."

"Potty and Bushhead should be together because no one else would be able to put up with them," Draco sneered from his table.

"Oh, shut up, you!" Astoria Greengrass snapped from her seat across from him, and threw some peanuts in his face.

Daphne sighed dreamily. "They should be together because it would be like a fairytale ending."

Several other girls sighed in agreement with this.

"They should be together because Potters always wind up with the brainy bold ones," Professor McGonagall piped in from her spot with the other professors in the corner of the bar. "Lily Potter was like that too." The Professor sighed and wiped a tear from her eye at the thought of one of her favorite students.

"Does anyone else find it absolutely ridiculous that we're all here talking about how perfect they are for each other instead of doing something about it. Like, oh, I don't know… _Setting them up_!" Susan Bones said suddenly, shocking the entire bar.

"Thank Merlin one of you has a brain," Madam Rosmerta said as she poured Seamus another glass of Firewhiskey.

- - -

From their spot in the corner by the bathrooms, Harry and Hermione laughed, grateful for Silencing Charms and Invisibility Cloaks.

"When do you think we'll tell them that we've not only been together since the end of second year, but that we're married?" Hermione said once they'd calmed down.

The Head Boy smiled down at his wife of over a year. "Why not wait until they notice that you're pregnant and ask about that?" His hand slid lower on her stomach to gently cup the slight curve beneath his old Weasley sweater that she had borrowed and never returned two years ago. He pressed his lips to a spot along her jaw, just below her ear.

Hermione sighed as his lips touched the most sensitive spot on her neck. "It sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
